CharmingChoker
Arista Menkar, also known by her Trollian handle charmingChoker, is one of the trolls and one of a group of 10 that would enter the medium in a session separate from that of the Hivebent cast. Her associated sign is Cetus. Her handle relates to her dreams of being an actress, as "charming" is a quality tha many stars have, and "choker" is a type of extreme close-up shot in film that shows the subject's face usually from just above the eyebrows to just above the chin. Arista is a Greek name coming from the root of "aristocrat", befitting of her violet-blooded caste. It was also the name of one of Ariel's sisters in the Disney classic, The Little Mermaid. Menkar is the traditional name of the star Alpha Ceti , a star in the Cetus constellation. Her weapon of choice is an ornately carved golden folding fan. Personality Arista truly lives up to her caste's standards. She is one of the very few in her group who actually cares about the hemospectrum, and, being the only seadweller among them, frequently treats them with disdain. She holds everyone (including herself) to very high standards, and will react very negatively (read: throw a hissy fit) if her expectations aren't met. She dreams of becoming an actress, and has been a diva from day one. Relationships Arista's most complicated relationship is with Shesha. She has a strong desire to fulfil some kind of kismesissitude with her, for reasons that she isn't quite sure of herself. It could have something to do with the fact that they are both at least somewhat observant of the hemospectrum, and therefore both show disdain for those lower than them. Stemming from that, it could also have something to do with the fact that sea dwellers and highblood land dwellers are "obligated" to be at odds, according to Equius Zahhak.http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005331 The next highest blood of the group, Theron, acts as an auspistice between Arista and Shesha. He has no interest in whether the two of them become kismeses or not, he simply keeps their volatile relationship stable in order to keep the other trolls safe from whatever mayhem the two might cause. Arista views him mainly with indifference. Arista's feelings for the rest of her group are for the most part unclear. While she does act haughty and contemptuous around them, everyone realizes that this is just her basic attitude and that it doesn't really mean anything. There are hints that she and Alnair were matesprits at some point, although the two of them are incredibly evasive about the subject, Arista presumably out of embarrassment of having been with someone of such a low caste. Lusus Arista's custodian is a large toothed whale resembling a cross between an orca and a bottlenose dolphin. Like most dolphins, it is regarded as a sweet, intelligent animal until its truer nature as a vicious killer is revealed. It feeds on many of the smaller aquatic species living Alternia's oceans, which Arista must gather for it. Of course it is still a highly intelligent creature, and has been able to teach Arista the various clicks and whistles it uses to communicate so they can actually have some manner of conversation. Trivia *Arista's sign being a sea monster and her use of a gold fan as a weapon is a subtle nod to the Kiyoshi Island Warriors from the television series Avatar: the Last Airbender. The warrior women fought with mettalic fans, and the island they lived on was patrolled by a giant sea serpent called the Unagi. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Violet_Blood Category:Dr-babbybabbs